


Finding His Angel

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gency, Genji and D.Va teaming up, Hugging and Kissing, Slight BunnyRibbit, Teamwork, Winter, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: It has been hours since Angela has been out to simply fetch things for her work and Genji is starting to grow concerned for his loved one. Ignoring all the warnings from his fellow Overwatch agents he sets out to find his lost angel.





	Finding His Angel

"I'm sure she is alright, this is Angela we are talking about it, she should be fine," Lena said as she sat at the table where other agents were sitting enjoying a warm drink except one. Genji was standing by the large window looking out at the snow storm that was starting to slowly form. 

"Yes but she doesn't always take this long for errands such as these, I know something is wrong," Genji said still keeping his gaze at the weather outside.

The Overwatch team had relocated to a newly built base in Switzerland though smaller and more hidden from public sight. However, this meant that during the winters the snow fell with little care for who got caught in it and in this case Genji was worried that Angela was caught in this one. The two had been together for a few months after some slight awkward exchanges and either trying to attempt to spit out the words that would allow them to know their true feelings for each other. Now though Genji wanted to find that love of his life before this snow storm got worse.

"From what the reports are saying the storm should be setting in soon and getting worse," Winston said as he looked at his datapad.

"That is why I must go and find her, I can't stand here knowing she is out there."

"You can't go out, we can't afford to lose another agent, you simply have to trust her to come back," Jack said as he grumbled.

Genji shook his head and proceeded to walk towards the exit to the room. 

"Genji..." 

Jack was about to speak up again before a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Let him go, you know how much he cares for the doc," McCree said as he watched Genji leave.

As Genji was grabbing his gear he bumped into the young gamer D.Va she waved happily though she was curious to see Genji gearing up.

"Hey Genji, up for some games?" Hana asked.

"Sorry Hana, but I can't. I need to find Angela. She is lost in the storm outside." Genji said in a serious tone.

"Oh well, why don't I come and help you?" Hana said as she also got her gear from her locker.

"It's too dangerous, I must go alone." Genji replied.

Hana shook her head grabbing her headset and pistol smirking.

"You aren't taking no for an answer are you?" Genji said with a sigh though he did smirk himself, she reminded him of himself when he was younger, perhaps a little more mature than him though.

"Well seeing that I have a mech I can travel through the storm a lot easier and I have lights that I could use as well. Come on you can ride on top while looking for your girlfriend." Hana said as she sped her way to the hanger.

Genji was about to correct Hana on how she addressed Angela but he shook his head as he ran after the young pilot.

The two made it to the hanger in quick time and Genji was glancing at every window seeing the snow storm worsen with each passing minute. Hana quickly got into her mech starting it up as Genji got on top.

"Athena can you open the hanger door please," Hana called out.

"Very well Agent Song, Agent Genji. But please be aware that the storm will be at its worse soon. Would you like me to keep you updated?" 

"That would be great, thanks, Athena!" Hana replied with a smile.

"You ready Genji?" Hana asked ready to push launch.

"Yes but let us be quick and careful, no distractions...."

"Yeah yeah I know the procedure when working with ya." Hana chuckled before launching the mech into the dark outside and vanishing within the snow storm.

It wasn't too far out but still a ways away from the base that Mercy herself was indeed holding out under a tree. She was laying against it holding the supplies in her lap as she tried to keep away from the direction the snow storm was blowing. She didn't expect the storm to arrive nor get this bad so quickly, however, her judgement was proven wrong for once and she admitted to herself that she was never an expert on the weather even in her home country it was unpredictable. Nonetheless here she was stuck hoping that either the storm would end soon or the members back at base would come and find her. It was risky though but she knew one person who would willingly take the risk. She sighed thinking about what Genji would say to her, he wanted to join her but she respectfully declined, saying she wouldn't be long, even if they hadn't made it back to base she would at least have someone with her. For now, she huddled up her breath fogging as she waited for what would happen.

"I can't see much, but judging by the map we haven't gone too far from the base." D.Va said as she looked at the map she had that was tracking their location.

Genji was too focused on looking around, although it was hard to see he still kept an eye out wanting to make sure he found Angela and quickly got her back to base safe and sound. 

"Just keep on track and make sure to search sides of the roads and paths," Genji yelled out.

"Righto, say what if we can't..." 

"We will." Genji had cut off what Hana was about to suggest as he tried not to let those thoughts plague his mind, he wouldn't let that happen under any circumstances.

Hana sighed, she was getting constant updates from Athena about the storm and was worried her mech wouldn't last very long and would have to soon push back or even stop and shelter down. This isn't really what she had planned on doing but the adrenaline had to get to her, it didn't matter though she would have been bored if she stayed at the base.

Genji, however, wasn't going to return unless Angela, the one he cared so much about was safely in his arms. He would find out, however, that would come true sooner than he thought as they went past a large tree and at the tip of the corner of the mechs lights Genji saw the shadow of a woman. Genji quickly jumped off and landed and quickly ran to the tree leaving D.Va in shock and confusion as she watched Genji runoff. She lowered her mech down and proceeded to follow slowly behind.

When he finally made it to the tree his eyes widened seeing the angel, his angel curled up in a ball beside the tree rubbing her hands together before noticing who was looking at her.

"Genji!" 

"Angela!" 

Genji wasted no time in grabbing Angela in his arms and wrapping them tightly around her. Both held each other as D.Va approached lighting up the area.

"Hey, Doc!" D.Va chirped with a smile as she watched the two.

"Hana? What on earth are you doing out here?" Angela said as she looked towards the pilot.

"Oh you know, helping your BF find ya nothing drastic you know?" Hana said with a smirk.

Genji shook his head with a chuckle before looking back to Angela.

"I see, well I'm glad you both came to find me. I'm so sorry to have been an inconvenience to you both..." 

"Hush Angela, there is no need for that, we must return to base. If that is possible?" Genji said looking to D.Va.

D.Va looked around before nodding.

"Genji..." Angela started but was hushed by Genji with his finger going over her lips.

"Don't worry, let us talk when we get back, now hold on."

Angela didn't have time to reply back before Genji climbed onto the mech with Angela and held her safely.

"Hold on guys, this will be quick and easy," Hana said as she then carefully launched the mech off the ground and proceeded to fly through the storm back to base.

Throughout the trip, Genji kept his eyes on Angela who was cuddled up next to him. He made sure to keep her in his arms as they flew back to base.

 

Soon the three made it back with D.Va landing in the hanger breathing a sigh of relief as she allowed Genji and Angela to hop off first before exiting her mech. Genji allowed Angela to stand up and stretch now that they were in the comfort of the base.

"Welcome back agents, it is good to see you made it back safely. Shall I inform the others?" Athena asked.

"Give us a few minutes if you can," Genji said.

"Very well." 

D.Va looked over her mech noticing only frost coating the meka as she wondered if licking it would get her tongue to stick to it like a pole. 

"Genji, thank you so much for going out to find me. I didn't really expect to take so long nor did really expect the weather to get so bad." Angela said as she put her supplies down and then hugged Genji.

"It is quite alright Angela, I couldn't bear the thought of you being out in that weather alone and cold. I am glad you're safe." Genji said opening his mask to give Angela a kiss.

Hana just watched with a smile before being approached by her own boyfriend who smiled at her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey Hana, off saving the lovebirds over there?" Lucio said chuckling giving Hana a slight kiss.

"Mmm, I guess you could say that It was pretty wild though. Didn't think my mech would be able to push through that storm, though it has survived worse." Hana said returning the kiss as she smiled.

"Well how about we leave them to some time alone, I got some new tunes we can listen to while I get you a warm cup of cocoa. How does that sound?" 

"That sounds perfect! Race ya to your room!" Hana said with a playful laugh as Lucio sped after her.

Angela and Genji could only chuckle at the two younger lovebirds before returning to each other.

"Next time, let me go with you. Angels need protection too from time to time after all." Genji said with a smile.

Angela chuckled shaking her head.

"You aren't wrong, perhaps you can be my guardian ninja." 

"I prefer cyborg ninja, but that works." 

The two laughed hugging once again before going to warm up and remain by each other's sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a little while due to irl stuff but wanted to start up with a Gency fic as I have been enjoying a lot of the Gency stuff from Gency week. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
